The present invention relates to a multi-purpose therapeutic pad device adapted to selectively apply heat or cold to the surface of a limb or torso of a person.
Therapeutic pads, bandages and the like have been known heretofore and have enabled persons to apply heat in controlled amounts to areas of the arms, legs and shoulders. U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,916 issued Nov. 11, 1952, for example, discloses a heating pad in the form of a sleeve which can be wrapped about an arm, leg or other body part. The device includes a composite pad having inner and outer fabric layers between which a coil of insulated resistance wire is interposed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,591 issued July 5, 1955 to A. S. Rogell discloses an electrical bandage in which electrical strips of Nichrome ribbon are positioned between neoprene strips. There has been no convenient device available heretofore, to applicant's knowledge, by means of which one may apply either heat or cold to the surface of a limb or torso or which will provide security against the shifting of the device from its intended position over the injured area due to movement of the wearer.